El diario que Draco escribió, sin saberlo
by DorisAdalid
Summary: Si encontrarás el diario de tu peor enemigo y este se escribiera sólo día tras día, ¿lo leerías? ADVERTENCIA: slash
1. Chapter 1

**EL DIARIO QUE DRACO ESCRIBIÓ SIN SABERLO**

**Capitulo 1** El hallazgo

A Harry Potter no le interesaba la vida de Draco Malfoy. No, al menos, su vida personal e intima: sus pensamientos o sus memorias. Sin embargo, pocas son las personas que se encuentran un papel escrito y no lo leen, si es que este contiene los secretos de otro, incluso aunque ese otro sea un completo desconocido. Y Harry Potter podía ser un chico especial, pero humano al fin y al cabo. Así es que cuando Ronald Weasley saltó a su cama con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y un pergamino repleto de confidencias sobre su peor enemigo, Harry no pudo evitarlo.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? –inquirió, tratando de mostrar indiferencia, pero claramente conmocionado.

-¿Y eso que importa? –Harry le sostuvo la mirada y Ron cedió –¡Lo encontré en medio de un pasillo, ni siquiera recuerdo cual!

-¡Pero lo que pone aquí no es cualquier cosa! –exclamó Harry, todavía muy afectado.

-Ya lo sé, ahí está su encanto. –Ron guiñó un ojo y se pasó la lengua sobre los labios, como si en lugar de un pergamino contemplara un tembloroso y brillante flan.

-Bueno, déjamelo.

-Sí, guardalo, con esto tendremos para chantajear a Draco durante años. ¡Que digo¡Durante el resto de su vida! –Ron bajó de un brinco de la cama. -Voy a buscar a Hermione. –dijo alegremente.

-¿Se lo vas a contar? –Harry seguía en su cama, se desvestía mientras bostezaba, dispuesto a ponerse el pijama y, quizás, a releer aquel pergamino que le había dejado tan impactado.

-¡Que va! Ya sabes como es Hermione, empezará a decir que estamos invadiendo la intimidad de una persona y le dará igual el hecho de que sea Malfoy. –Ron se estiró y emitió un gruñido. –Además, –dijo desordenandose el pelo con la mano–, el pequeño secreto de Malfoy hará que sienta lástima hacia él y, quien sabe, lo mismo se plantea crear una especie de _Asociación de Apoyo a los Ocultos en el Armario_. –Harry sonrió falsamente, pero su amigo estaba ensimismado, parecía haber caído en un pensamiento dulcísimo y Harry apostaba a que se trataba de Hermione y su temperamento, que en el fondo colmaban al Weasley en sus emociones contradictorias. –Ah… que exasperante es¿no crees?

-Si… -el moreno se tapó con las sábanas, y se rascó la nuca. Estaba bastante intranquilo y deseaba que Ron se marchara de allí.

-Buenas noches –dijo Ron dirigiendose hacia la puerta –Espero que el descubrimiento no te de pesadillas… -hizo una mueca indefinida –Ya sabes, extrañas.

-Eso espero. –corroboró Harry, laconicamente. –Hasta luego. –y Ron cerró la puerta tras él.

Harry sabía que para el pelirrojo sería horrible descubrir que Harry tenía una similitud enorme con Malfoy. Cogióel pergaminoentre las manos y empezó a releer:

_**10/04/05**_

_Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Soy un mago que desciende de una estirpe de mortifagos cuyo orígen se remonta hasta un punto al que yo no puedo alcanzar. En mi vida estoy orgulloso de una sóla cosa: de mi sangre. No se que sentido tiene, en realidad, estar orgulloso de algo así. Intuyo que hay cosas más importantes, pero no se identificarlas. _

_Dedico mi tiempo a los demás, pero en el sentido más insolidario e intolerante que uno pueda imaginar, soy feliz en tanto los hago infelices, lo que descubre, en realidad, mi propia incapacidad para ser feliz. Así de sencillo. _

_Hoy he descubierto algo de mí que en realidad ya sabía. Es como cuando pasas un tiempo sintiendote mal y vas al médico cuando ya no queda más remedio y, obviamente, no te sorprende que te diga que estás enfermo. En mi caso ha sido como cruzarme con el doctor en medio del pasillo y encontrarme obligatoriamente sentado en la consulta. Hoy me he duchado tras el entrenamiento de quiditch y, mientras el agua caía sobre mí y mis compañeros, Blaise Zabini se ha estampado contra mí con los ojos llenos de espuma, él no le ha dado la menor importancia, pero yo he tenido que salir corriendo ante la irremediable reacción física al roce. Estaría más tranquilo duchándome en los baños femeninos. _

Harry resopló, y se frotó las sienes. Aquello bien podría haberlo escrito él mismo, se refería, claro está, a los últimos ocho párrafos.

Pero habían cosas que no le encajaban en aquellas confesiones: en primer lugar, él no se imaginaba a Malfoy escribiendo un diario, (aunque eso era una opinión personal, así que no tenía demasiado fundamento), en segundo lugar, no se imaginaba a Draco perdiendo semejante información y mucho menos llevandola alegremente en su bolsillo, (aquello si tenía una base consistente, Malfoy podía ser destestable, pero no era imbécil, ni mucho menos descuidado) y, en tercer lugar, había algo en el estilo de aquella escritura que creaba serias dudas añadidas: demasiada madurez.

Además de aquellas hipótesis acerca de la posibilidad de que aquello lo hubiera escrito Malfoy, estaba la imposibilidad de que aquello lo hubiera escrito otro alumno en una especie de venganza. Pues, de ser algo así, la necesidad de los primeros párrafos acerca de su vida era nula, aunque podría haberse añadido para hacer más creíble que aquello fuera escrito por Malfoy.

Harry se levantó de un salto y recorrió la habitación frotandose el mentón ¿qué era, exactamente, lo que le costaba creer? Estaba claro: le costaba creer que Malfoy _también _era gay. Pero aquella era una cuestión estúpida porque, si él mismo era gay¿por qué no podía serlo Malfoy¿acaso tenía que responder a algún perfil o algún estereotipo¿es que tenía que hablar con voz gangosa y estúpidos ademanes¿o recoger florecillas por los jardines de Hogwarts, para parecer gay? Él, Harry, no era así. ¿Por qué tendría que serlo Malfoy? No tenía ningún sentido, podía ser odioso, varonil, y tener, (o al menos demostrar), una escasa sensibilidad y, con todo, serindudablemente homosexual.

Así que Harry Potter se enfadó soberanamente, ya que él mismo (que siempre había estado seguro de que la dudosa atracción que despertaba en él el sexo femenino andaba lejos, precisamente, de la palabra sexo.) se descubría gay y resultaba que el único chico que conocía de su misma condición era su más aférrimo adversario. Totalmente encolerizado maldijo que las personas ocultaran sus verdades, (incluído el mismo), y que todos los hombres del mundo no se prestaran a la posibilidad de ser conquistados por otro hombre o que, de ser así, nunca uno pudiera saber con que tipo de hombre trataba. Pero no se podía pedir que los gays llevaran un cartel en la frente. Ni siquiera él podía permitirse poner en conocimiento de nadie su propia condición.

Con todo esto, Harry no tenía ni la más remota idea de que aquello no acabaría ahí. Pues a la mañana siguiente, cuando se dispusó a sacar el pergamino de debajo de su almohada para guardarlo en un lugar más seguro, se le cortó la respiración.

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó su mejor amigo, que se paseaba en ropa interior buscando un calcetín.

-Ven aquí –susurró Harry, intentando no llamar la atención de Neville y Seamus, los únicos que todavía no habían ido a desayunar a parte de ellos. El pelirrojo soltó un grito de victoria cuando encontro el calcetín arrugado e incrustado en un libro.

-¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta ahí?

-Ron, ven. –volvió a murmurar Harry, apretando los dientes. Por suerte para cuando Ron exclamo: _qué demonios te pasa_, Neville y Seamus ya estaban saliendo por la puerta. -¡Que te calles y te acerques¡no quiero que se entere nadie! –exclamó el mago, enrabietado. Se levantó y en tres zancadas llegó a la puerta, la cerró y la bloqueó.

-A veces das miedo. –Sentenció el pelirrojo.

-¡El pergamino¡Ya no es uno¡Son varios! –Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que se ha multiplicado, durante la noche!

-Pues que extraño, con una ya era suficiente. Bueno, así podemos repartilos por el colegio.

-¡No, no, no! –gritó Harry, sacudiendo los pergaminos en el aire. -¡No son copias¡Son nuevas memorias!

-¡Que dices!

-¡Pues eso, es como si Malfoy hubiera continuado escribiendo esta noche y hubiera dejado los pergaminos nuevos junto al primero! –Ron miraba a Harry estupefacto, se acercó a él y cogió los pergaminos.

-¿Y qué es lo que pone ahora? –Harry sonrió de lado pues, por qué no admitirlo, estaba deseando leerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**11/04/05**

_Todo el mundo tiene sueños húmedos, eso es normal. La primera vez que me ocurrió me sentí aliviado, y dormí con una paz increíble. En medio de la noche no tenía demasiada importancia que el objeto de placer fuera un cuerpo masculino, pero al amanecer, cuando me encontré en el mundo en el cual realmente vivo, me di cuenta de que aquello era el principio del fin. No soy catastrófico, sólo realista. _

_Durante un tiempo, mientras mis compañeros conseguían revistas guarras de contrabando, con mujeres suntuosas y curvilíneas, me dediqué a observar la diferente reacción de cada uno de ellos, me pareció que Blaise no estaba demasiado interesado y se le daba mal actuar. Probablemente Blaise no me atraiga como nada más que una posibilidad de abandonar el amparo de los simples sueños y conseguir algo real. ¿Qué si pienso que Blaise es "de lo míos"? Creo que cabe la posibilidad, dudo ser el único en toda la escuela, y me estoy muriendo de la ansiedad por encontrar alguien como yo. _

_Pero ahora es muy tarde, de madrugada, y se me pasan locuras por la cabeza. Levantarme, meterme en la cama de Blaise y quitarle la ropa, aunque no se cual sería su reacción incluso siendo de mi condición, así que he de resignarme. _

_Es sin duda muy duro, llega un momento en que piensas que da igual quien sea, mientras sea un hombre. Sin embargo, y aunque me repugna admitirlo, hay algo más que no contemplan los sueños húmedos: esta soledad, la sensación de vivir en una burbuja cubierta de mentiras sensibles a ser rotas sólo con el roce de un rumor. _

-No he entendido nada, salvo que Malfoy sigue siendo marica y quiere tirarse a Zabinni- Harry carraspeó, sintiendose súbitamente incómodo dentro de su pijama. –de cualquier forma, ya podemos sobornar a los dos.

-Bueno, Ron, te estás precipitando. –dijo Harry, levantandose de la cama y empezando a vestirse. –Esto no parece ser escrito por Malfoy, parece una novela, creo que alguien se lo está inventando.

-No se porqué, Harry, me parece que quieres decir que no hagamos nada con esto –Ron trato de quitarle a Harry los pergaminos de la mano, pero no lo consiguió.

-Sólo te digo que es extraño, y no me lo creo. ¿Unos pergaminos que se escriben sólos? Aquí hay gato encerrado.

-Pero¿qué importa eso? El caso es que los tenemos. –Ron empezó a parecer enfadado, se estaba poniendo colorado y Harry podía suponer lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelirrojo, sus próximas palabras le confirmaron las sospechas. –Mira, yo los encontré¿vale? Así que yo veré lo que hago con ellos. –Harry frunció el ceño, pero se ahorró la disputa.

-Ron, yo quiero tanto como tú hacerle la vida imposible a Malfoy, pero si esperamos un poco más, lo que nos pueden revelar estos pergaminos… -Harry sonrío y los agitó en el aire -…puede ser mucho mejor. –al pelirrojo se le iluminó la cara, gesto que revelaba la aceptación del plan. –Ron asintió y señaló a Harry.

-Eres un As.

A pesar de que Ron estaba de acuerdo en esperar para ver que más podía poner en evidencia aquellos pergaminos, el pelirrojo gustaba de tirar indirectas a Malfoy siempre que podía. Aquel día se disputaba un partido de quiditch contra Slytherin, y Ron no dudó en despacharse a gusto cada vez que se cruzaba con el rubio, cobrando en cada humillación una inusitada seguridad en sí mismo.

-Zabinni –dijo aquel mismo día en el Gran Salón, cuando a Blaise se le calló su varita del bolsillo al sentarse a la mesa. –Yo que tu no le daría la espalda a Draco para recogerla –Blaise frunció el ceño, Draco alzó tanto las cejas que se escondieron detrás del flequillo, el resto no parecía entender muy bien a que venía eso. Por primera vez Draco no contestó.

-¿Qué querías decir? –preguntó Hermione, muy extrañada.

-¿Cómo era el dicho ese? –inquirió el Weasley –"Quien no habla se deja en evidencia…" "quien guarda silencio se delata…" "Si te callas…" -Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡"Quien calla otorga"! –exclamó Harry, a quien no le importaba que ridiculizara a Malfoy pero si que bromeara con la misma cuestión que a él le hacía la vida imposible. En ese momento el Slytherin miró a Harry con rabia. –No lo decía por ti… -se disculpó el moreno, pero Draco clavaba su mirada metálica en Ron y él alternativamente sin importale nada de lo que pudiera decirle.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –gruñó Ron, por lo bajo. Harry le dio un codazo.

-Weasley¿tienes algo que confesar? Resulta curioso que te fijes en si Zabinni se agacha o no –el pelirrojo se irguió con rabia, todos los alumnos estaban pendientes de la discusión. Draco se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca y lo mordió de una manera asombrosamente elegante y segura. Ahora Harry supo que, lejos de no saber que contestar, Draco solo había intentado ser precabido. –Y tu, Potter, podrías aplicarte ese mismo refrán a ti. –Draco se desperezó en su silla y cruzó las piernas con arrogancia. –Siempre me pareció curioso, Weasley, que esperaras a los dicieseis para salir con una chica¿Cuánto duraste con ella? Y eso de besarte delante de todo el mundo… Es para dar esa imagen de macho¿no? Pero sin embargo te pasas la vida con Harry, desde los dormitorios hasta las duchas, pasando por esos bonitos momentos en que os tumbais juntos sobre la hierba. –Harry y Ron se miraron perplejos, todos los ojos se clavaron en ellos. -¿Y tú, Harry? No he visto relación más desapasionada que la tuya. –Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espina dorsal, sabía que Ginny había añadido su par de ojos a la lluvia de miradas. –Sinceramente… -el rubio volvió a sonreir con suficiencia –Yo me cuidaría de estos dos, Zabini. Y no de mí. –Draco se levantó y al momento Pansy Parkinson también lo hizo, pegandose a su espalda. Ron y Harry se quedaron totalmente mudos.

-¡Eso es mentira! –exclamó el pelirrojo poniendose en pie, Harry le tiraba de la manga de la túnica, perder los nervios de esa forma podía dar lugar a conclusiones erróneas. -¿Acaso sois capaces de creer algo así? –nadie contestaba, alguno que otro alzaba los hombros. En el fondo era cierto, Harry y Ron habían pasado más tiempo juntos que con sus respectivas novias y, por unas cosas o por otras, muchas veces habían desaparecido solos, bajo la capa invisible, a través de algún pasadizo… -¡Esto es increíble, sois de mi propia casa!

-Por cierto, Weasley, tengo otro refrán para ti –la voz de Malfoy, metálica y despectiva, cruzo el Comedor desde las altas puertas, un momento antes de que Draco las cruzara: -_el que se pica, ajos come. _–dedicó a todos una amplia y venenosa sonrisa y se esfumó.

-¡Dame los pergaminos! –gritaba el pelirrojo, sacando de los cajones la ropa de Harry y haciendo un estropicio con el contenido de su baúl. Ginny y Hermione, que habían seguido a los muchachos al cuarto masculino, se plantearon salir corriendo de tan acalorada disputa.

-¡Deja de tocar mis cosas!

-¡Se las voy a hacer pagar a ese Malfoy! –Harry le empujó cuando forzó el último cajón de su cómoda y Ron le enfrentó furioso.

-¡Basta ya, chicos! –exclamó Hermione, pero estaban descarrilados y era imposible pararlos.

-¡Has metido la pata hasta el fondo, Ron! –gritó Harry en su cara, desenfundando la varita. Ron se irguió a un más y todos sus músculos, (notablemente más voluminosos que los de su contrincante), cobraron una extrema tensión.

-No te lo pienso repetir… -gruñó el pelirrojo, desenfundando también su respectiva arma mágica. -…dame-los-pergaminos.

-¡Oh, vamos¿De qué demonios estais hablando? –exclamó Ginny, y Ron se dirigió a ella esta vez.

-¡Díselo a Harry, que te lo enseñe! –las chicas lo miraron fijamente, Harry resopló, levantó el colchón de su cama y, de una rasgadura en la colcha, sacó los pergaminos.

-El supuesto diario de Draco Malfoy –dijo laconicamente, Ron los cogió triunfante. –Que sepas, Ron, que si quieres desenmascarle no es el mejor momento, todo el mundo pensará que lo hemos escrito en venganza, no será creíble. –el rostro de su mejor amigo languideció, Ginny y Hermione no tardaron en robarle su preciado tesoro de las manos. Al leerlo Hermione no daba crédito, y Ginny sólo emitía un _jujuju _continuado.

Slytherin contra Griffindor en el partido más extraño que Harry había tenido en su corta vida. Miradas enigmáticas, poco juego, y una gran tensión. Como era evidente Ron dejó pasar por los aros toda quafle que se preciara e incluso alguna bludger distraída. Los slytherin no tardaron en inventar una nueva cancioncilla y empezaron a corear: "_A Weasley se las meten dobladas porque necesita que Harry le haga una buena…"_

Cuando Ron escuchó aquello abandonó los aros y se lío a golpes con todo el que vistiera de verde, en medio del barullo, Hooch daba silbidos y más silbidos mientras Griffindors y Slytherins se golpeaban haciendo uso de las más originales ideas, hubo quien cayó de las escoba más de tres veces seguidas, y quien acabó, incluso, en la escoba de su contrincante, mientras tanto Harry y Draco sobrevolaban a mayor altitud, no queriendo inmiscuirse.

-Potter, Potter… -dijo Draco, ladeando la cabeza y acercandose a Harry, sobre la escoba. –admito que sólo lo dije para ocasionar algo como esto… -señaló abajo. Harry ignoró a Draco y empezó a sobrevolar en circulos observando a Ron agitar los brazos en el aire dando mamporros a mansalva.

-Es mejor que te calles, Malfoy. Tenemos algo que podría poner en peligro tu imagen. –Draco rió, incrédulo y se hacer a Harry tanto que el moreno podía escucharle a pesar de que hablara en susurros.

-¿Algo como qué? –Harry frunció el ceño. Era mejor no decir nada demasiado conciso por el momento, pero podía consentirse alguna indirecta mordaz.

-Bueno, Malfoy, siento que te dieras cuenta cuando Zabinni se estrelló contra ti en las duchas. –el semblante de Malfoy se mantuvo en tensión, y su sonrisa se mantenía con una inusitada rigidez que la hacia poco creible. –Y para que corrobores que tengo buenas fuentes, entraré en detalles: el pobre Zabinni tenía los ojos llenos de espuma y no pudo ver tu… -Harry dirigió una breve mirada a la entrepierna del rubio. -… asunto pendiente.

-Sinceramente, Potter –dijo Malfoy tras el silencio –no sé a qué te refieres, creo que eres todavía más imbécil de lo que pensaba. –el Slytherin se alejó de Harry, y miró distraidamente la pelea bajo sus pies que nadie conseguía parar.

-Ya veremos si el resto del colegio entiende a qué me refiero –Draco pareció temblar de ira, pero no dijo nada ni se movió, dedicandole a un punto perdido de la lejanía la más helada de sus miradas. Y Harry, por un momento, entendió todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza porque él también miraba así el horizonte muchas veces.

...Continuará

**N/A: **Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, y disculpad la tardanza, ya no creo que tarde asi en actualizar puesto que tengo escrito los capitulos posteriores.


End file.
